


Someday, not today

by LyrZetara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #Lera Luthor is back, #Supercorp, #not as platonic as I thought it would be, #supergirl, F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrZetara/pseuds/LyrZetara
Summary: Lena, Kara and Lera live together as a family and Kara just wishes she could tell the world about it, but things aren't that simple yet but that doesn’t mean Lena doesn’t sympathize with her. Set in the same universe/timeline as Supergirl’s Girl(s) , one-shot.After seeing the drama of season 5, I think we can all use a bit of tenderness between the two.For those who are reading my fics for the first time just quick context. Lera is a clone engineered by Lilian at Cadmus to take down Supergirl but after a series of events, both women decide to raise her as their daughter





	Someday, not today

Lena fought the heaviness on her eyelashes, trying to stay awake for a moment longer while waiting on the couch, her research already put aside on the coffee table after cracking numbers for almost five hours. Now she was silently expecting the two most important people on her life to make an entrance through the balcony, and could they please come back home safe and sound any quicker?

As if fate had read her thoughts, two silhouettes landed softly walking in.

"Well done, Inah" Kara praised hugging their daughter and kissing the top of her head "Hit the shower and eat dinner before heading to bed, you have a meeting with the astronomy club tomorrow"

"It could be considered breakfast at this hour" Lera retorted smiling, the dark circles under her eyes giving away her exhaustion.

"Fair enough, you can make some waffles then, if you are not too tired"

"Never too tired for food"

"That's my girl" Kara chuckled watching her leave before turning around "lousy job pretending to be asleep"

"Not pretending, love. I am that close to collapse" Lena answered, her voice raspy and low.

Supergirl took the cape off while kicking her boots aside to then climb into the coach and lay next to her "you didn't have to stay up, I would have brought Lera back home in one piece, no need to worry"

"I know" Lena caressed her features moving gold locks out of her face "But I can't rest knowing you are not here, I am way more at more easy having you both home. And I guess it's a good thing I used L-Corp's technology to cloak your entrances to the building. The traffic helicopter for channel 5 was that close to spotting you"

"And would that be such a bad thing?" Kara asked innocently.

Lena smirked "What are you talking about?"

The kryptonian blushed inexplicably looking away "I've been thinking…having this… stupid, brave or selfish idea, maybe a bit of the three, but…I want to tell the world"

"Tell the world what, Kara?"

"Well that, this" she gestured noticing that she was laying on top of the CEO "well, maybe not exactly this but…let them know that…I am Supergirl…that Lera is my daughter-our daughter!, that you and I live together, that Kara Danvers doesn't exist, not really"

Lena was rendered speechless as she saw how genuinely Kara meant her words. She pushed herself up sitting straight, forcing Supergirl to move a bit as well "You are serious, aren't you? You have thought it through"

"Yes…I…I think I am ready. And I realize now I have more to lose than ever but…you are Lena freaking Luthor for Rao's sake! You are fearless, resourceful, smart and I have never seen anything taking you down. And Alex is the head of the DEO, she can take care of herself if they ever tried to track her to get to me and, and all the people that know me as a civilian or otherwise are more than capable to fend for themselves!" she said in a rush gasping for air "I am ready for the world to know. I am tired of hiding, I want to share with everyone that I am a mother, that I am with you that I am…happy"

Lena saw the irrefutable sparkle of hope and illusion in her eyes and it made her feel guilty to be the voice of reason in this scenario "What about Clark? People will find out he is Superman"

"Well…I guess we can arrange-"

"What about James? He is only human and occasionally Guardian. And Lucy, Cat, Eliza?"

"They can take care of thems-"

"What about Kara Danvers?" the Luthor cut her off looking sadly at her baby blue skies "you need that part of yourself, to be a little human, not have the weight of the world on your shoulders"

"I am willing to give that up" Kara cup Lena's cheeks looking sincerely into her emeralds "All I need is right here, in this house, whenever I arrive at night. Having this, I don't have to be Kara Danvers or Supergirl, I am just me, Kara Zor-El"

"And I love that you feel safe enough to be yourself with us, here" Lena placed her palm on top of the hand resting on her cheek "And that's why I don't want you to lose that. If the outside world knew, how can you hope to have a safe heaven?"

"I can make a fortress of solitude of our own. Build a home, cloak it from the exterior, like the mansion you had" Kara pushed on the matter and finally Lena exhaled knowing nothing of what she had said would dissuade her.

"Then, what about Lera?" she asked gently.

"W-What about Lera?" Kara asked aback slowing down her enthusiasm.

"You are ready to reveal everything, but what if she is not?"

"I can ask her" the Super mumbled.

"She's barely managing her powers, making friends, going to astronomy club, playing sports…she's just learning how to be human, a teen no less. How can we hope that she'll handle more than what she's already dealing with right now?" Lena finally said "If others knew, would you be comfortable letting her go out of the house on her own, unsupervised?"

Kara bit into her lower lip, no answer was given, so Lena continued

"She's still training, learning to use and control her powers; we can't ask more of her. She would become a target, even more than what she already is because of me" Lena admitted shyly "I am the selfish one asking you not to do what I already did when I allowed her to take on my last name. She's already on the top of the list of many enemies that would love nothing more than decimate my family" Lena gazed away ashamed.

Kara finally understood where all of Lena's resistance was coming from "Hey, that's none of your fault, you know that" she argued back gently but couldn't bring the raven haired woman to look up "Alright, Lee" she whispered "I get it" she softly stroke her hair "Perhaps I am ready, but …maybe the rest of the world isn't" she sighed visibly hunching forward deflated, that much ached in Lena's heart.

"Oh, Kara" the Luthor opened her arms cuddling her into her chest "I am sorry love" she rubbed her back in circles letting the Kryptonian pout against her shoulder "I know you radiate, that you love to share and spread your happiness, you practically infect others with how hopeful you are, I should know, I am your most affected victim" that took a chuckle out of the Super making Lena feel more at ease to say what came next "I understand why this is important to you. I do get to proudly and openly tell everyone that Lera is my exceptional daughter and I took that from you, one way or another"

"It wasn't like that, at the time the circumstances-"

"I know the details, but still, to the eye of the public, I adopted her and you suddenly got a sidekick, but we both know it's not the same. And of course you want everyone to know about this, it's such a wonderful thing, it's only logical you want to share it. You are a proud mother, like myself"

Kara blushed shrugging "I would also like others to know that…" she carefully intertwined their fingers together leaving the rest unsaid. Lera stained her cheeks a shade of red as well offering an uncharacteristically shy smile.

"Believe me when I say, I want the world to know with every fiber of my being as well. That in my darkest hour you saw me and decided that…I was worth fighting for"

"I would always fight for you" Kara said earnestly above a whisper "And even if no one in the universe could see you the way I do, I would still stay by your side"

"I know you would, that's what scares me the most sometimes, but it's also one of the reasons I love you so much"

Kara smirked in her adorkable way melting away the Luthor "Maybe that's all I need right now"

Lena tilted her head gazing deep into those hopeful eyes knowing that behind that sparkle, the desire to irradiate her happiness was still there. Maybe the present wasn't the right scenario, but eventually she knew the secret would be out, one way or another, and they better be prepared for it.

"Listen…I can't tell how tomorrow will look like, much less what may lay ahead in a couple of years, but if such is your resolve…maybe once Lera is 18 and has controlled her powers and you have talked this with J'onn and Alex... we can...actually do it" Lena offered honestly making a promise with every word she spoke "then you can yell at the top of your lungs the truth, let everyone know that a Super and a Luthor are more than just working together, that we are raising Lera. And let her decide if she wants to keep one identity or two, so we can work on that as well" Lena let go of the embrace looking at Kara steadily, completely resolved "We'll make the public announcement, call the press and in front of everyone say it, side by side. How does that sound?"

Kara didn't even noticed she was crying until her chin quivered and the tears reached the edge of her face "that would be …amazing" her voice trembled a little as she ushered the tears away blushing embarrassed and overwhelmed with happiness.

"Oh, my sunshine" Lena chuckled "It's okay" she gently whipped away the watery drops with her thumb "whatever the future throws at us, we'll be together"

"Always?"

"Always" she leaned in pressing her forehead against hers "I love you, Kara Zor-El"

"I love you, Lena Luthor" they gazed mutually into the their eyes letting the distance fade away as they held each other tenderly, finally grazing their lips together in a soft motion, kissing sweetly in the middle of the dark, where no one could unveil their secret.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lera yelled from the other room "who wants ice cream on their waffles?"

Lena chuckled "You have created a monster"

"Hey, she's only half my genetics" she replied mockingly landing a ghostly peck on her lower lip before standing up helping her to her feet "let's have a family meal now"

"Nothing would make me happier" they walked towards the kitchen, the smell already luring them in.

"Hey Mom!" Lera rushed towards Lena hugging tight "I missed you today! It was awesome, I commanded a squadron under Aunt Alex's guidance. The mission was a success"

"I'm so proud of you" she kissed the top of her head.

"Alex is sure she'll one day run the DEO herself" Kara mentioned her chest puffing out with pride.

Lera shrugged embarrassed at the praise "That's probably years away from happening, Jeju" she offered "right now I am happy where I am"

"You know what? So am I, Inah" Kara wrapped an arm around Lena "let's eat, shall we?"

"Yes please!" Lera dashed off to go for plates.

"Hey, when you say Lera's eighteen birthday, do you mean biologically or her programmed age?" the Super asked raising a brow cunningly.

Lena just chuckled back resting over her shoulder "Let the future come to us, not the other way around, love"

"If there's one thing Barry has taught us, right?" Kara mocked before fondly looking at the Luthor "Someday though, but not today" she leaned down ready to claim another stolen kiss. Whatever might come next, at least they could have this moment, and that was precious on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this was most definitely not platonic, ha?
> 
> I was actually working on yet another sequel for my series Supergirl's Girl(s) more centered on Lena (and seeing how this season is progressing it could be a good thing too) I might go through with it, but it's not very solid yet. Still, if I do, it would probably be set before this fic. Anyways, thanks for the support and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
